


An Irony in Irons

by TheLifeOfEmm



Series: Some Compelling Reason [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood, Chains, Fanart, Javert whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Turn-about is fair play.





	An Irony in Irons

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental drawing as I was first getting accustomed to my new tablet, which then spawned several derivative works.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/46703079085/in/dateposted-public/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Soft Place to Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482722) by [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo)
  * [An Honest Delirium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482869) by [TheLifeOfEmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm)




End file.
